


Remembering

by Barbababe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbababe/pseuds/Barbababe
Summary: Rafael tells olivia about his father.





	1. Preoccupied (Barba)

Rafael couldn't concentrate. When they woke up that morning he had told liv that he wanted no actually needed to talk to her after Noah went to sleep. Of course she'd said yes. Now he was going to share the most private thing with her. There was a knock on the door to his office. "Come in." lucia Barba entered. "Mami what a suprise." Rafael Eduardo Barba you missed lunch." "I'm sorry. I have alot on my mind." "oh ok. By the way how's Olivia?" "She's well. Can we reschedule lunch for saturday the four of us?" "Absolutely. I'd love to meet Noah."   
Sounds great." Lucia turned and left Rafael to his own devices. The rest of his day had him thinking about his childhood.


	2. Preoccupied (liv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv thinks about Rafael's question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry update took so long but my muse took a break. Good news though he's back

Liv had just finished interrogating a suspect. She was frustrated. Her mind flashed to the conversation she'd had with rafael that morning.  
\----------------x---- That morning---------------------------------

Rafael watched liv as she prepared their coffee. This case had been bothering him. The victim was beaten by her father. A feeling he knew all too well. He sighed. Liv turned to face him. "What's up rafi?" "Can we talk about it once Noah is in bed?" "sure. Are you going to be ok?" "yes. "  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Carisi nocked on the office door. "leiu we got a location on adams." "Take fin and get him. Please be careful." "ok." liv noticed it was six pm she decided to let the suspect stew in his jucies till in the morning and headed home to her boys. 

When she got home she found Rafael and Noah both asleep on the couch. Noah stirred. "Mamma rafi sad. " "Really?" "yep" "why don't you go in your room and I'll talk to Rafi." "ok" she sat down and ran her hand up his arm. He slowly opened his eyes. What she saw was utter dispare. "ready to talk?" He just nodded


End file.
